


Give a Guy a Chance

by DebauchedDestiel



Series: Supernatural Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem, terrible high school writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebauchedDestiel/pseuds/DebauchedDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Guy a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just another poem I had to write for my English class. The prompt was something like one page from the POV of a superhero or villain that includes a surprising trait and a secret hobby (I went with roses because of endverse!Lucifer). It's not much, but I figured I should post _something_ after all the great work I've read on this site.

Hi, I’m Lucifer, and I’m the Devil.  
Yes, yes, scary old Satan.  
I’m sure you've heard all the stories.

Father Gil told you all about me sitting upon my throne of bones,  
Looking out over the realms of fire.  
Mmm, nice and toasty.

Well, that’s not the whole story.  
The padre got the first part half right.  
The whole fall-from-Heaven bit.

But they tend to water down the family drama.

You see, once you glorified monkeys come around, Heaven changed.  
We had spent all our time praising Our Father.  
Then, suddenly, he told us to love these fragile, breakable beings more than we loved Him.

My brothers reluctantly accepted this, but I refused.  
I proved that those naked hippies in the Garden were weak--corruptible.  
They weren't worthy of Him.

And how was I repaid?  
I was cast out of Heaven.  
Abandoned by my family.

Can you blame me for acting up a little?  
I ripped the soul out of a man and twisted it into something even more despicable.  
Thus demons entered the world.

Daddy didn't like me mangling his new favorite pets.  
Let's just say He had my big bro Michael send me to my room for a while  
– though not without a little fight, of course.

I didn't go to Hell though.  
No, I was sent to my very own prison, much worse than Hell.  
My Father created it, and my brother threw me in.

So I simmered in my Cage.  
Quite literally.

(Another surprise tidbit: my body temperature actually runs quite low  
–- _supernaturally_ so, even.) 

Until a pair of boneheaded brothers set me free.  
And--wouldn't you know?--they just happen to be the perfect vessels for me and Michael.  
Funny how fate works that way.

So, you call this the Apocalypse,  
I call it a family feud.

Look, all I want is to wipe out the human race, use their corpses to fertilize my rose garden, then get rid of these disgustingly loyal and naïve demons.

Does that make me evil?

So you see it's not so simple.  
You have to look at it from a new angle.  
So come on. Help me, and I'll help you. For as long as I need you.  
I'm not some devious Trickster – hand to God.

I'm just a little misunderstood.

Love,  
Luci

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more really short poems I might post if anyone is actually interested. Or if I just get bored.


End file.
